This invention relates generally to mounting brackets, and more particularly to a rotatable mounting bracket for mounting items to the underside of a desktop or the like.
The extendable mounting of objects under desktops, tables, and the like is often desirable. This extendable mounting allows the object to be under the desktop when not in use, and easily accessible when necessary. Accordingly, such mounting permits both easy access to the objects when desired, as well as convenient storage of the items when not in use.
Both the mounting apparatus and the objects, such as keyboard support arms and CPU unit holders, are often heavy and cumbersome. Moreover, the mounting apparatus is often coupled first with the object to become a single piece of equipment. Then this relatively large and heavy piece of equipment is mounted to the undersurface. Accordingly, when installing this mounting apparatus, there is often difficulty in holding it in place and using tools while mounting it to the underside of the desk. The apparatus is usually quite heavy, which alone can make mounting difficult. In addition to the relatively heavy weight of the apparatus, the apparatus is often cumbersome in that there may be portions that move undesirably during installation, therefore increasing the difficulty of installation. Further, it is often difficult for the installer to be in a comfortable position and still have the mounting location in sight. For these reasons it is desirable to have a mounting bracket that can first be mounted to the undersurface, and then the heavy object couples to the mounting bracket.
Further, heavy or cumbersome objects that can pivot and swivel are often desirable for use in desks. Having objects that can swivel permits both easy access and comfortable use of the desk and/or computer. The user, for example, might place the computer monitor in the corner of a desk unit. This configuration permits the user to sit close to the desk while still being spaced a comfortable distance from the computer monitor screen. However, when the monitor is placed in this configuration and the typical keyboard support arm is used, the user must have the torso face toward the keyboard support arm, but the head is turned to an uncomfortable position in order to view the computer monitor screen. Having a keyboard that can swivel allows the user""s torso to be lined up with the computer monitor.
It is additionally desirable for objects to be extendable from the underside of a desk. For example, having an object mounted to a slide or a folding arm provides for both easy access and storage. Advantageously, the heavy or cumbersome object can be easily pulled out rather than lifted or dragged to a usable position. Also, the use of slides allows for the objects to be maintained in a horizontal position regardless of how far the object is withdrawn from the desk.
It is also desirable to have electrical attachments of items such as CPU units both easily accessible to the user and out of sight when no adjustments are needed. The back side of a CPU for example, has multiple outlets. There is generally a cord to the monitor, the keyboard, the mouse, the Internet, to a printer and/or network system, and a power cord. If one of these cords needs to be replaced, switched, or comes loose, there is difficulty in reaching these cords behind the CPU. The user must either crawl under the desk to adjust the cords for a free standing CPU, lean over a desk for a desktop CPU, or drag the CPU to a position where the backside of the CPU can be more easily viewed and adjusted. Because the cords and backside of the CPU are unsightly, the user prefers to have the backside of the CPU out of view unless there is a need to adjust the unit or cords. It is therefore desirable to have the backside of the CPU unit easily accessible.
The present invention therefore provides a small, light and easily installable mounting bracket that allows heavy and cumbersome objects to be mounted to an undersurface, and to do so in a rotatable and/or extendable manner.
This is achieved by a swivel mounting bracket. The mounting bracket has a support surface with an incurvate opening along one side. The support surface prevents motion, in a first direction (generally downwards), of a rotatable plate that is coupled to the heavy and cumbersome object. A holding surface is also provided to restrict motion of the plate in a direction opposite the first direction (generally upwards). In one embodiment, the holding surface has a bridge, coupled to the support surface, that forms a band.
Any heavy and cumbersome object that incorporates the rotatable plate can be easily attached to the mounting bracket without the use of tools. For a greater benefit, at least one slide couples the support surface to a casing which is attached to the undersurface. The rotatable plate allows the object to swivel, while the slide enables the object to extend out from the undersurface.
In another embodiment, a means is provided for preventing motion of the plate in a direction perpendicular to the first direction. The means used to releasably lock the plate between the support surface and the holding surface includes at least one of a locking lever, a lock tab, a knob, and a twist-lock wedge.
Another object of the present invention is to be able to slide equipment, such as a CPU unit or any other unit desired, out from a stored position to an open position and swivel the equipment around to an adjusting position.
Many of the attendant features of this invention will be more readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description and considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference symbols designate like parts throughout.